


A lust after you

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: #Pornwithplot#possessiveSweeney, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: The men are more than slightly surprised when Wednesday admits after the fact that their 'recruit' is a Goddess of Lust. But the only way she can help them is by siphoning the lust from her 'gifts'.





	1. Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This can have multiple parts but I am kind of partial to a one-shot here.

Wednesday huffs at finally locating one of the two knuckleheads he’s looking for. There at the bar perched Mad Sweeney, head awkwardly resting on his arms snoring softly. Wednesday taps his shoulder backing up just in case the Irishman goes swinging.  
“Back off ya cunt.”

“Now m’boy I need your assistance. Grab yourself some coffee and sober up. Meet me at the hotel down the road.”

“Wha- why don’t ya git yur errand boy to do it? Ya don’t need me.”

“Actually dear boy it requires the two of you.”

Wednesday catches the bartender’s attention to order the drunken Leprechaun some caffeine. He slides the cup next to Sweeney’s head the said man raising an eyebrow in confusion. But he has to admit the coffee does smell amazing.  
The older god huffs but leaves the leprechaun alone and leaves him to his own devices. Grunting something unintelligible Sweeney goes to pay for the tab but the bartender waives him on saying something about his friend taking care of it. The Irishman sits there briefly to pull out a cigarette then attempts to walk to the door without a stumble. As soon as the door opens and the cold air hits Sweeney’s lungs does he curse rather loudly after lighting his smoke.   
“Fucken balls…’oes it hafta be so cold?!”

Sweeney closes his coat closer around him to try and block out the biting wind. With a flick of his cigarette the red-head goes to light another in hopes to keep his mind off of the cold walk to said hotel. Knocking on the door to room 7, Sweeney shifts from foot to foot clearly freezing out in the cold. Immediately Wednesday opens the door to pull the towering red-head in.  
“’ey! What’s the big deal ya fucken wanker?!”

“It’ll be a day’s drive to get to Lakeside m’boy so we can’t delay as we don’t have time to waste. The solstice is near and requires a sacrifice.”

Sweeney stops in the doorway refusing to go any further upon the old man’s explanation. The last parts of it worrying the other man just the slightest. To try and hide his concern he shoves his hands deep into his pockets a grim set to his jaw making it known. The old man isn’t kidding when he said it was at least a day’s drive to Lakeside. Wednesday taps on the wheel but throws a furtive glance in the rearview mirror. The leprechaun glances at the same time as the old god with a bored expression yet doesn’t make any attempt at conversation. Well until they pulled into a quiet, easy going town. Sweeney peers out the window the apartment complex looking a little worse for wear. Shadow must be here. Okay when did the old bastard call him the Irishman thinks solemnly?   
“Ah dear Shadow, how is Lakeside treating you?”

“Alright I guess… is he supposed to be here?”

“Yes yes he is. Now that I have the two of you here we must get this deity on our side.”

“And what’s it require this time to hook this god?”

The old god falls silent for the remainder of the trip not bothering to answer Shadow’s question. All three men sigh heavily once they stop and clamber out of the Cadillac. Their destination a grand building somewhere in Saginaw Wisconsin. Shadow looks over at Sweeney uneasiness he just can’t shake creeping into his stomach.   
“So wha’ do ya think we’re in for this time? Can’t be much I reckon.”


	2. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusara isn't really too excited by the two but she accepts them for what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusara is a fictional character and not really based off any actual God/Goddess.

As they approach the front doors they open to reveal a woman in a tight form fitting dress, loosely styled blonde hair matching a candles flame, ruby red lips and the brightest green eyes either of them have ever seen.   
“Lusara my dear lady it’s a pleasure to be back in your company once more. I’ve come bearing gifts for you.”

Both men look askance at Wednesday neither one happy about the announcement about being the said gifts. Wednesday gestures to them then shoves them up and along the stairs.  
“What’s the meaning of this old man?!”

Sweeney puts his heels down making it harder for Wednesday to budge him but stops at the gentle hand of Shadow. Still riled Sweeney exhales deeply at the seriousness from Shadow. Something isn’t right with Wednesday. The man seems tense as it is, like this one might have the chance at falling through.   
Lusara smiles her white teeth dazzling. She saunters over to Sweeney trailing her hand across his broad chest, the action teasing.  
“I guess you’ll both due but before anything happens you must bathe. You smell of a brothel.”

“Wai-what? Wha’ does tha’ hafta do wit anything?”

“Did I stutter? I meant together. You have to bathe together.”

Both Sweeney and Shadow step away from one another the thought of it alone preposterous. There’s something glittering in her green depths that set shadow on edge. After a few minutes of coaxing Mad Sweeney Lusara whistles for a maid of some sort.  
“Hilde please bring these two morsels to my chambers to bathe while the Wolf and I talk business.”

“Ma’am.”

The Irishman is oddly quiet the whole time. Shadow sighs deeply and tries not to stare at the expanse of skin bared to his gaze. Sweeney huffs but braces himself on the wall the hot water creating a pooling steam around his feet.   
“Sweeney?”

“Wha’ is it Moon?”

“Never mind it’s nothing.”

The leprechaun growls in annoyance only to cut a glance back at the chocolate skin of the ex-con. He growls deep again at the heat infusing his cheeks with a blush. With their shower done Shadow shyly comments how well the other man smells even if it’s still stale whiskey, cigarettes, and hints of Vanilla. Upon their emergence from her chambers Lusara kisses both of them on the cheek only to lead them to another part of her rooms. Tossing a wink over her shoulder to Wednesday he waves as Shadow looks back nervousness written all over his face. The woman holds onto Shadow’s hand while she ushers Sweeney into another room. Shadow starts at being left alone with her looking longingly at the room Sweeney is in.   
“Wait here, I’ll come back for you.”

Shadow raises an eyebrow at Lusara but doesn’t say anything. The blonde leads Moon over to her bed easily pressing him into the soft, feather like mattress. Slightly confused he trails his hands up her creamy thighs. He props himself up on his elbows to take the center of her into his mouth, gently sucking until she’s wet and throbbing.   
She whines to get his attention even though she’s on the brink of orgasm to stop. Sliding down the length of him Lusara pauses briefly above his hard shaft the tinge of lust stopping her. It’s not the lust for her that has her interested but for someone else. The blonde bites her bottom lip then continues now wanting to find out the other person. Of course this round didn’t make her change maybe with the Leprechaun it will. After wrapping a purple silk robe about her and leaving Shadow sweaty on the bed Lusara heads to the other room. There was a ripple in the air the moment the men got out from the car. Such sexual tension between the two younger ones so much so she could taste it on the air.


	3. Open for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated in the sheets for our favorite Leprechaun and our resident Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of this one and I do apologize for it not going with the 500 or less but this idea got away from me.

“Woman wha’ the name of Bran are ya doin’?”

Came Sweeney’s voice from across the hall. He’s good she can admit that but it still isn’t what she’s waiting for. Frustrated Lusara wraps her robe around her and pulls Sweeney to the chambers Shadow is at. Shadow stares blankly at the feat she just pulled off because of her size and the Irishman’s.   
“Now if your employer hasn’t so kindly informed you that I run on lust in all sense of the word. And from what I can pick up from the two of you have plenty of it… now I’m not clear as to who it is for but I am damned determined to figure it out; even if it means joining you in this forsaken war against the new gods. So I expect you to follow that passion.”

The deity didn’t say anything else, she didn’t have to. Nor did she disclose that when completely satisfied she turns into her male counterpart. But neither one of the males she has with her need to know that. Both men look at her skeptically then chance glances at one another when they think the other isn’t looking. Shadow sits up pulling the blanket over his waist one hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His gaze is fully on Lusara purposely avoiding Sweeney at all costs. The ginger on the other hand huffs then storms from the room with little to no resistance from the Goddess. Wednesday jumps the slightest when Mad Sweeney storms into the kitchen making the older man almost drop the porcelain tea cup.   
“M’boy what in the nine realms is wrong with you?”  
“You could ‘ave at least told us what kind of Goddess she is ya fucken wanker.”

“What good would that have done?”

Sweeney opens and closes his mouth in rapid succession then decides to firmly close it; knowing full well that the old bastard is right. Wednesday puts the cup down then shrugs an innocent looking expression on his weathered face.  
“Can’t hurt to try can it?”

The old God raises an eyebrow at the Leprechaun expectantly. Mumbling under his breath Sweeney rolls his eyes then huffs out a sound of annoyance but heads back to Lusara and Shadow. Upon entry Sweeney pauses in the door fury taking a hold swiftly and with a vengeance. He thinks twice though before striking the cunt after all she has more power than he does at this point.   
Lusara smiles cheekily knowing full well what she is doing and doing it all on purpose. Obliging the fiery red-head she climbs off of Shadow to lie alongside him, waiting for the other man to join them. Shadow looks over to Sweeney heat building in his cheeks at the semi naked form at the end of the bed. For the first though Sweeney seems uneasy biting his bottom lip and dragging his teeth across it making it more apparent. The ex-con moves to his knees kneeling in front of the Leprechaun a breaths width apart. Sweeney stops to raise his eyes level with Shadow, the entrancing color holding his gaze. A pause then a hesitant kiss to the lips, Shadow expecting to get hit with such a bold move. There’s a quiet moan from either of the men Lusara can’t tell which but she assumes it’s the Irishman.   
“Now that’s what I want to see. That fiery passion you each hold.”

“Bugger off.”

He leans in a bit closer to the smaller man the heat coming off of him calming. Shadow meets him the rest of the way in another scorching passionate kiss. All Shadow wants at this point is to have those large calloused hands on his skin. As if reading his mind Sweeney pulls him closer hands splayed against his shoulder blades. Gentle lips break from his to trail down the hollow of his throat with the soft nips of teeth when his neck meets his shoulder. Shadow twines his fingers into the soft locks of Sweeney’s hair urging the man closer. With a harsh bite down Shadow moans.  
“Swe-eney…”

“Yes love?”

The Irishman lifts only marginally to answer his lips swollen from the hickie he’s leaving on Shadow’s shoulder. Shadow doesn’t finish his thought just let’s his eyes flutter closed. I can do this, it’s what I want thinks Shadow Sweeney’s heat distracting.   
“Turn your back to me.”

Moon obliges instantly pulled against the solidness of Sweeney’s chest. Gods he feels so good there Shadow blurrily thinks. Like holding onto a lifeline Shadow grips hard on Sweeney’s forearms as he teases and pinches his way down Shadow’s abs and stomach. Finally reaching his goal of the tight hairs at the juncture of the ex-con’s thighs. His large hands cover the majority of Shadow eliciting a soft mewl from the man. Lusara bites her knuckles of her left hand at the sight of Sweeney presenting Shadow. She watches with a type of hunger that almost deters Shadow but is reminded of how good Sweeney feels against him.   
Sweeney opens his legs a little further so he can reach down to finger that sensitive part of the smaller man. Lusara stops the red-head before he can take her other charge dry handing over a small bottle of K-Y jelly. Moon gasps rather loudly as Sweeney allows her to dispense the liquid onto his fingers then into his ass. He doesn’t want to fight the sensation but when that finger moves he grits his teeth until it subsides. Poor Shadow arches up from Sweeney’s fingers and finds his throbbing hard cock straight into Lusara’s waiting mouth.   
“Fuck, do you know how hot that is?”

With a groan that cuts off into a mewling sound Sweeney laughs long and low. The Irishman lines himself up with Shadow’s waiting hole capturing the man’s mouth with his to cover the scream coming from the ex-con. Tears prick his eyes at the intrusion the feeling completely new and foreign. It quickly fades though with Lusara avidly sucking and playing to ease the sharpness of pain. Sweeney finally eases himself in to the hilt Lusara easily keeping pace with the larger male. Shadow whines this time the sound shocking to him. He reaches back and laces his fingers in the fiery red hair gripping hard.  
“Easy there tiger… it is attached.”

The female deity backs off to move aside content enough to just watch for now. Moon yelps as Sweeney pushes him forward into Lusara’s open cunt. Brutal with his thrusts the Leprechaun presses Shadow’s head further into her. Taking the hint the ex-con adjusts his head to swipe his tongue across the center of her. Her whole body shivers in response to the attention he’s giving her. Moon grips her hips to gain a more stable position as one thrust hit particularly well. The smaller man moans into her cunt the vibration making her crazy with the need to come. Sweeney leans down to kiss across Shadow’s back his hand roaming idly down to cup his cock, the tip leaking profusely onto Sweeney’s fingers. The female shudders again at the sight and feel of Shadow’s talented tongue and the Leprechaun’s aggressiveness with the smaller man. She can’t hold back anymore and releases there onto Shadow’s waiting tongue. Shadow grunts a little bit pushing against Sweeney.   
“I ain’t done with you yet love.”

Lusara slowly changes, her features becoming more masculine in shape, her voice dropping a few octaves making it deeper. Both men pause the transformation shocking to the two of them.   
The Irishman pulls back on Shadow settling him firmly on his cock the weight inviting. Shadow notices the protectiveness or is it possessiveness that Sweeney is showing towards the deity. Lusara smiles easily, his green eyes staring lustfully at the two on the bed. She now a he crawls over to Sweeney one hand tentatively cups the side of his face while he leans in to whisper something hotly into the red-head’s ear. The whole transaction sending shivers down Shadow’s spine. The Leprechaun looks down to Moon, the other still not satisfied. He nods so wanting to see pure ecstasy cross the man’s face. Lusara stifles the cry coming from Shadow as the deity lubes up and ever so slowly slides in with Sweeney. The grip on his hair starts to hurt as Shadow is starting to fight with both of them.  
“St-stop… please… it ‘urts…”

“Quiet honey and breathe with me. It’ll subside.”

Sweeney holds onto Shadow cradling his face into his neck the heavy pants worrying him. Only does it subside when they both start an easy rhythm causing Shadow to moan hotly. He didn’t last very long until his come splatters his and Lusara’s stomach’s. Wanting to come as a man Lusara starts to push up deeper into Shadow’s open ass the friction sending him over the edge once more. Distracted Shadow barely registers the prick to his palm, the one that was resting on Lusara’s shoulder.   
“Ouch… what did you just… do?”

The pull of blood through the wound has Shadow’s dark eyes rolling back and collapsing against the Irishman. Worried about the smaller man Sweeney gently pulls out to lay him against the bed now eyeing the deity suspiciously.   
“What in the Bran did ya do?!”

Lusara smiles again, predatorily this time towards Sweeney. Uncomfortable Sweeney backs away from the unconscious Shadow so as not to hurt him. The deity is quicker than he anticipated and is able to pin him and his bulk to the bed his head resting on Shadow’s stomach. Wrenching the Leprechaun’s wrist to his mouth Lusara bites down harder purposely inflicting pain. Same result but he expected a fight from the Leprechaun. Sighing exhaustedly he adjusts the Irishman onto the bed one arm lying across Shadow’s stomach and one leg draped across his legs. Fading back into his preferred form Lusara dresses and heads into her kitchen.  
“I take it the offering went well?”

She gives Wednesday a chiding stare like a mother would her child.   
“I accept your proposal only on one condition. I have open access to the two of them. They have more lust that I can use to sustain a male form through the coming storm.”

Even though the blood samples she took enables to draw that lust from them anytime she’d much rather have them nearby. Though neither one may approve of the action if they ever found out what she actually did.   
“Nmmh…Moon…’ey Moon wake up!? Come on ya fucken cunt get yur lazy arse up!”

Sweeney smacks the other rather hard. Shadow starts and comes across swinging.  
“Fuck!”

Right in the fucken nose, Sweeney curses to himself, always the fucken nose. Shadow rubs his eyes then looks over to Sweeney’s naked form sitting Indian style on the bed next to him. He licks dry lips then pushes the larger man over onto the blankets.  
“It’s your turn big guy.”

Fondling and playing Shadow takes an impressive amount of Sweeney’s cock and deep throats it. Mad Sweeney gasps instantly letting go of his nose. With all the buildup he releases sooner than expected. Shadow pulls back the slightest to lick clean mess they just made. A shuddering exhale has Shadow smiling sheepishly into Sweeney’s thigh.  
“We can always go for another round?”

The Irishman looks down at him a slow mischievous smile quirking the sides of his lips.


End file.
